Talk:A-Lad-in His Lamp/@comment-2095173-20170705060053
A-Lad-In His Lamp is a 1948 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Robert McKimson. Plot ugs finds Aladdin's lamp while digging a rabbit hole; believing it was junk, he starts to clean it so he could use it for an ashtray, and a genie appears and tells him to make a wish. Calling him "Smokey," Bugs reluctantly starts to make multiple wishes, only to be interrupted by the genie each time. Bugs ultimately requests two carrots, which the genie produces. Smokey remarks that he wants to return to his home in Baghdad and Bugs, imagining how fabulous it must be, wishes he could go to Baghdad. Smokey then puts him in the lamp and fires him out like a cannon, and the two fly off to Baghdad, with Bugs flying like an airplane ("Hey, look fellas, I'm a 'hare-plane'!"). Before they arrive in Baghdad, the aerial view depicts two bodies of water named Veronica Lake and Turhan Bay, and in the city, the view includes places such as "The Brown Turban", the Temple Bell telephone company with a sign for Persian to Persian calls, and Mad Man Hassan's used magic carpet lot. Bugs and the Genie in the lamp arrive in Baghdad, but Bugs' flying in the air sputters and conks out and Bugs and the lamp fall into the Royal Palace of Caliph Hassen Pheffer (built on a GI Loan), first angering the Caliph, who then wants the lamp. When Bugs refuses ("Eh, correction, doc. Bugs Bunny's lamp!"), the Caliph threatens Bugs at swordpoint ("Just a minute, doc. Let's not start splitting hares!"); after Bugs escapes the sword, a chase starts. When Bugs hides behind a door and ladies shriek, forcing him out of that room, Bugs points out it is a harem ("Er, uh, a 'hare-um', I think."), which encourages Smokey to pop out and take a peek himself ("Oh, that was a harem, alright! I know a harem when I see one!") Bugs' attempts to get the genie's help fail: successive attempts find Smokey bathing ("Oh fiddledee-dee-dee! Don't I even get a chance to take a bath? Now, don't bother me!"), eating ("Oh, sweet spirits of camphor! Can't a man get any nourishment around here? Now, go away!"), and beating Bugs with a stick. Bugs quickly tries to escape from the Caliph by taking a magic carpet, rigged with an outboard motor. On the magic carpet, Bugs tries again but interrupts the genie, who is kissing a female genie; her disappearance prompts Smokey to leave, but only after threatening Bugs, "Now you've done it! You've made me simply furious! If you disturb me once more, I'll beat you to a pulp!". At this moment, the magic carpet runs out of gas, making Bugs crash land back into the palace and the Caliph has the lamp now. When the Caliph tries to get the genie out of the lamp, in spite of Bugs warning him not to ("You'll be SORRY!"), Smokey erupts, larger and angrier than before and beats the Caliph to a pulp. Cheering Bugs on his victory, he grants Bugs a wish as a celebration. He whispers to Smokey, who produces a ball that ends up as a puff of smoke when dropped. The scene concludes showing Bugs as a Caliph himself, surrounded by a harem of female rabbits and wondering "what the poor rabbits are doing this season." Gallery 'Lobby Cards' 'Screencaps' Availability UK *The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 7 VHS *Special Bumper Collection (Vol. 1) VHS USA *Bugs Bunny's Hare-Raising Tales VHS *WINCE UPON A TIME: Foolhardy Fairy Tales and Looney Legends Laserdisc *Looney Tunes The Collector's Edition: Daffy Doodles VHS Trivia Notes *Jim Backus, who voiced Smokey the genie, would also work with Mel Blanc in UPA's Mr. Magoo series, voicing canned vegetable tycoon Mr. Quincy Magoo, his manservant Worchestershire, his nephew Waldo, and a number of incidental characters. *Smokey the Genie would later reappear in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode "Fleas Release Me". *The gag where the Genie is summoned out of his lamp while bathing in this cartoon would later be referenced in Disney's Aladdin (1992).